Solve for $x$ : $2x + 7 = 9$
Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(2x + 7) - 7 = 9 - 7$ $2x = 2$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{2}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 1$